


Fortune

by LilyInTheSnow



Series: Cookies [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, M/M, but not really, sorta cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who actually believes the stuff they read in fortune cookies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is the second cookie one shot. 
> 
> The fortunes they read on the slips of paper from their cookies and the ones they mention came from a Fortune Cookie fortune database. So I totally didn't make them up, but they fit well so I used 'em.
> 
> And just for shits and giggles, have a virtual [Fortune Cookie.](http://www.myfortunecookie.co.uk/)

Bucky walked out of the Chinese restaurant with his fortune cookie in hand. He always hated reading them inside; felt like people were staring at him and thinking he was desperate for one of the fortunes to actually be right for once. They never were. And was it only him or were the fortunes getting kind of lazy and less philosophical? The last fortune he’d gotten had told him that it thought he’d eaten his fortune while eating his cookie. Next it was going to be one of those crappy Confucius Say things like ‘never play leap frog with a unicorn’. Everybody already knew not to do that. ‘Cause ow. And at least he’d gotten a fortune in the last cookie. The one before had been pitifully empty and only made him depressed because it had reminded him of his life which was also pitifully empty and had been for a while.

Not that he didn’t have friends. He totally had friends. They were just always busy with work anymore and rarely got the chance to hang out. Bucky had also kind of let himself melt into the background after his last relationship. He wasn’t pining or even mourning the loss of it, really. It hadn’t been all that great to begin with, it was just better not to have one right now. Probably. Most likely. He hadn’t gotten a fortune from a cookie that had said being in a relationship was a good thing for him right now. Not that he believed in the silly pieces of paper or anything.

Would it be so bad for one of his fortunes to actually turn out for once? He sighed heavily then opened the plastic wrapper and stuck it in his jeans pocket then broke open the cookie and shoved half of it into his mouth as he read his fortune.  **_A short stranger will soon enter your life with blessings to share._** He almost choked on his cookie. That was oddly specific. And also never going to fuckin’ happen. He snorted then started walking to his apartment building.

***

Steve walked out of the Chinese restaurant with a small smile on his face. He’d gotten roped into eating another bowl of rice, again. He’d probably pay for it later, but he always felt bad when the elderly lady that always waited on him nagged at him for being too skinny. He couldn’t help it. Years of health issues as a child had left him short and scrawny and no amount of rice was going to fix it. He was still thankful that most of his health problems had left him as he’d grown older.

His asthma was practically non-existent though he did have flare-ups especially during allergy season. His blood pressure he controlled with a pill every morning and he’d had heart surgery to fix the faulty valve that had been causing his problems. His spine was still curved and sometimes caused his hip to hurt, but it wasn’t horrible so he left that alone. He didn’t want a surgery that would take months to recover from.

“Steve. You forgot your cookie!”

The blonde bit back a groan and forced his smile to stay on his face as he turned around. He hadn’t forgotten the misfortune cookie. He’d purposely left it on the table. The stupid things were never right and got his hopes up for nothing even though he knew they were just silly things to make people smile or be contemplative.

“Oh, thank you.”

“There’s a good fortune in your cookie for you tonight.”

“I hope so. Thanks.”

She smiled with a parting wave then backed into the restaurant. Steve gave her a quick wave then started the fifteen minute walk to his apartment as he clutched the cookie in his hand. He hated reading them and always felt like a failure afterward when nothing happened. Anyway they’d gotten sort of stupid lately and less meaningful. The very last fortune cookie he’d opened, before he became jaded toward them, had told him to‘save the whales, collect the whole set’. Which, really? What the hell kind of fortune was that? Not that saving the whales was a bad thing, in fact he was all for it, but what kind of fortune encouraged you to collect a whole set of whales? The fortune before that had told him to use the force. And the cookie before that had come with two fortunes. One had said ‘Cookie says: You crack me up’ and the other had said ‘It’s about time I get out of that cookie’.

So no, he hadn’t forgotten his cookie. He’d left the fucking thing there in hopes it would make someone else’s future as miserable as his seemed to be right now. He’d just finished his last job and had no other prospects. His last relationship had cracked up like his cookie had and his friends were . . . well, they were busy actually living their lives instead of staying cooped up inside a paint and graphite and charcoal dust filled apartment. They did come over and hang out or take him out for drinks when they could which hadn’t been as often as any of them wanted, but still it was better than the nothing he was used to.

“Fuck it.” Steve tore open the plastic and shoved it in his pocket then broke the cookie open and shoved half of it in his mouth while he read his fortune. **_Your true love will show himself to you under the moonlight._**

Well that was never going to happen. There was too much light pollution to see much moonlight and he rarely left his apartment anyway. He heard a buzz, a loud pop, and then was surrounded by darkness. Fuck, his apartment was going to be hot when he got home. He hated the damn power outages during the summer when everyone was trying to keep cool.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Steve looked up hearing the aggravated yell from down the sidewalk in front of him and in a perfectly impossible beam of moonlight stood the hottest guy he’d ever seen. Thank you fortune cookie. Damn. Not that he believed in them anyways.

The guy was fucking gorgeous. His hair was pulled back into a messy bun and his eyes looked grey in the moonlight. His lips were full and perfect and his jawline, Steve almost groaned; that jawline was perfect and Steve wanted to nibble along it. He wore a black leather jacket over a white V-neck t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that might as well have been painted on with how snug they were and a pair of combat boots. He was still cussing for whatever reason, probably the blackout.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Bucky turned around at the deep voice behind him and nearly shit himself. There was a tiny blonde but where the hell had the voice come from. No way had it come from the little twink only a few feet from him.

“Are you okay?”

There it was, that deep voice again, and it had come from the shorter man. The short hot blonde that was now walking toward him with an odd gait to his steps. When he stepped into the moonlight that shouldn’t have been there at all Bucky almost gasped. Holy shit. Thank you fortune cookie. Not that he believed in the damned things. He hoped the short stranger had better night vision than he did, he couldn’t see shit beyond the circle of moonlight they stood in. That would be a blessing. Hell the little twink was a blessing anyway. His blonde hair was cut short on the sides and his bangs hung over one eye, moving when he blinked those beautiful blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the silver light. He had a straight nose and perfect lips that Bucky wanted to kiss, to nibble, to have wrapped around his . . .

“Hello?”

“Um . . . yeah. I’m fine. I think.” Bucky looked the small blonde over and saw that he was wearing a blue plaid button up and khaki pants and black Converses. His clothes looked three sizes too big, but he looked adorable in them. “Question though.”

“Yeah?”

“I know this sounds stupid, but my night vision is shit and I honest to God can’t see a damned thing and my flashlight app on my phone sucks and doesn’t work half the time. I swear I’m not crazy or anything and I won’t kill you and leave you in a dumpster, but do you think you can help me get home?”

“If that’s a come on it’s really shitty,” Steve smirked as he said it.

Bucky groaned, “No, it’s not. I mean it’s not a come on. I’ve got better than that to work with.”

“Uh huh.”

“No really, I do.”

“Sure.” Steve was grinning and the hot guy that was about eight inches taller than he was didn’t seem to realize that he was being a little shit as he continued to ramble. “Where do you live?” Bucky trailed off mid-ramble then told him. Steve raised an eyebrow wondering why the hell he’d never seen him before. Not like he ever left his apartment though. “What’s your name?”

“James. Bucky.”

“Well, James Bucky that just happens to be my building so I guess I can walk you home as long as you’re not planning on dumping my mangled body in a dumpster. At least make it somewhere nice. Somewhere with flowers. Tulips preferably. Red ones.”

“Tulips are out of season. It’ll have to be roses.”

“White ones then. I think I’d look pretty surrounded by white roses.” Again Bucky didn’t seem to realize Steve was being a shit and nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s get you home.” Steve was mostly sure he wouldn’t wind up in a dumpster and wrapped his hand around Bucky’s wrist and started walking home.

When they got to the building Steve let go of Bucky’s hand and wondered when their fingers had twined together as they walked and talked. He hadn’t even noticed his grip changing from Bucky’s wrist.

“What floor?”

“Two.” Steve nodded and they walked up the flight of stairs. Steve tried to keep going up to his own floor after a murmured goodnight but Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s wrist with a weak smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Bucky bit his bottom lip as he seemed to think something over and Steve bit back a groan. He wanted to be the one biting that lip.

“Hey, I know this is kind of crazy, _really_ crazy, but um . . . my fortune cookie told me about you.”

What? “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Here.” Bucky held his fortune out to Steve and Steve busted up laughing when he read it. How perfect.

“Mine told me about you, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Steve held his fortune out to Bucky who took it with a grin and laughed as he read it.

“Wow. This is so fucking crazy.”

“I know.”

“So, uh . . . would you like to go on a date with me?”

God yes. Steve was trying not to shake from excitement and nodded. “Yes, I would. I only have one condition.”

“What is it?”

“We go to the Chinese restaurant.” Steve smiled as he said it and Bucky grinned.

“Wouldn’t dream of taking you anywhere else.”

***

“Okay, you ready?” Bucky had his fortune cookie in hand and Steve laughed picking up his own.

As first dates went it had been perfect. Bucky had gone up two floors to get Steve from his apartment and they had walked together to the Chinese restaurant. They had been seated immediately by the little elderly lady that force fed Steve and she gave them a sly wink that had both of them wondering if they were having some sort of Freaky Friday thing where she’d bespelled them with fortune cookies. Only instead of them switching bodies they’d found a relationship. It was silly, they’d decided.

“It’s just a piece of paper, Stevie.”

“I know, Buck.”

So they’d eaten dinner and for once Steve had eaten more than usual on his own. And only because he’d been so into his and Bucky’s conversation that he hadn’t realized he’d eaten so much. He was pretty sure he was going to pass out as soon as he got home. Of course with the way Bucky was looking at him they might go straight to the bedroom and sleep might not be involved. At least for a little while.

“Count of three?”

Bucky nodded and Steve counted to three. They both tore open their plastic wrappers and broke their cookies, shoving half into their mouths as they read. Steve took a drink of his tea to wash down his cookie then read it out loud to Bucky.

“If you have something good in your life don’t let it go.” He smiled at Bucky with a slight blush and Bucky grinned.

“That one’s good.”

“Yeah. Read me yours.”

“The man or woman you desire feels the same way about you.” Bucky smirked. “Do you, Stevie?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“How fast we make it to my apartment.”

Steve had never seen anyone move so fast. Bucky was out of the booth with the check before he’d even finished speaking and Steve laughed watching as he paid for their dinner then ran back to the table and left a tip under the edge of his cup. He took Steve’s hand and pulled him up then started dragging him toward the door. Both of them laughed when Bucky ran into a chair and knocked it over, barely slowing down to pick it up.

“Steve, you two forgot your cookies!”

“We got them, Mrs. M.” Bucky waved his fortune at her as they neared the door and she shook her head carrying two more with her.

“You take these, too. Open them outside.”

“Okay. Thank you.” They both took a fortune cookie from her and stopped right outside the door to read them.

“Freaky Friday?” Steve asked.

“Probably.”

“Should we open them?”

“She’ll come beat us if we don’t.”

“True.” They both had no doubt that she could take them.

They opened their cookies and read them then traded. They both had the same fortune and now Steve was convinced it was a messed up Freaky Friday thing.

**_You will marry your lover._ **

“Okay, it’s Mrs. M. She’s done it.” Bucky was shaking his head with a small smile and Steve laughed.

“Does it matter?”

“Kinda.”

“It’s just a piece of paper, Bucky.”

***

Bucky came up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around his waist, his chin digging into the short blonde’s shoulder. “You still think it’s a piece of paper, Mr. Barnes?”

“Mmm. Maybe, Mr. Barnes.” Steve sighed as he said it, leaning back into his husband. “What was that last fortune we got?”

“A lifetime of happiness is in store for you.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think that one’s just a piece of paper?”

“No. I love you, Buck.”

“I love you too, Stevie.”

Steve grinned watching the guests walking around the reception hall and Bucky snorted into his neck when they saw someone carrying around a tiny Chinese take-out box party favor. Others had already opened theirs and cracked open their cookies to read their fortunes. Steve and Bucky had hand written the fortunes and all of them were some of the silliest and most perfect fortunes that Bucky and Steve had ever gotten.


End file.
